


китобои

by athma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F, Fantasy, Genderswap, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athma/pseuds/athma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чунмён снились синие киты, плавающие в небесах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	китобои

**Author's Note:**

> fot wretch.

Ей впервые снились киты, когда наступила четвёртая неделя учебного семестра третьего курса. Она даже помнила, в какой день это случилось — вторник, начало, чуть менее мерзкий день, чем понедельник. Она проснулась вся в слезах за полчаса до будильника и ещё долго всхлипывала непонятно отчего, вцепившись ладонями в одеяло, укутав им голые колени.

Ей снились киты — синие, как небо после заката, с белым брюхом. Они плавали в море, и это было… как отошедший от платформы поезд. Чунмён как-то шла рядом с её краем в метро, пока тот отъезжал, и в какую-то секунду вместо движущегося состава справа появилась чёрная пустота внутренностей путей с рельсом под напряжением, и у неё от страха ослабели ноги. Она чуть не упала тогда, но удержалась; а потом её сердечко ещё долго билось так часто, словно птичье.

Ей снились киты, плавающие в солёном море, а потом Чунмён с песчаного берега ступала на мокрый асфальт, глухо стучащий под шпильками её каблуков — ей всегда нужны были десять сантиметров плюс к её росту, подкрепляющие слабую самооценку. Чунмён поднимала голову вверх, и на её лицо капала морось, почти незаметная, оседающая на коже невидимыми шрамиками, которые высушивал ветер. Дома уходили высоко в небо, скрытое завесой тумана — а где-то далеко она видела синих китов, плавающих в облаках. Они разгоняли белый дым хвостами и ворочались многотонными махинами над людскими головами, а никто не обращал на них внимания.

А потом она услышала рёв — от которого всё внутри стыло, дрожало, и хотелось осесть на землю и зажать уши, чтобы не слышать… кто-то закрывал ей глаза в тот момент. Руки были тёплыми и нежными, а темнота — пугающей, и она проснулась с криком и потом очень долго плакала.

Чунмён снились синие киты, плавающие в небесах.

Она никому не звонила, и ей тоже никто не звонил. Она думала написать сообщение, но как его начать? «Привет, как ты там?» В ответ она бы получила «Нормально, а ты?». И она бы отослала «Всё хорошо». Может быть, добавила бы: «скучаю», но скорее всего нет, потому что смелости в ней всегда было меньше, чем у трусливого зайца. Чунмён всегда настолько боялась задеть кого-то словами — отказом, неумением согласиться на своих условиях, — что часто предпочитала промолчать, чем высказать свою точку зрения. Она умела красиво говорить то, чего все хотели, и работать в Microsoft Excel, и никому от неё больше ничего не было нужно.

Она часами сидела и гипнотизировала статус «online», пока значок не менялся на «off». Она просто не знала, что ей написать; она никогда и никому не писала первой, потому что не было необходимости. Но в этот раз она не писала — и ей никто не писал тоже; не звонил; не отправлял сообщения, стоящие пару баксов за штуку и восемь часовых поясов в придачу. Она молчала, и молчали ей в ответ.

Она бы хотела забыть об этом; наверное, у неё получилось.

Ей снились киты раз в две или три недели, она никогда не считала, и ей никогда не удавалось понять, что за страшные звуки её окружают в конце. Сны не были одинаковыми, но киты — повторялись; и однажды ей приснился Бэкхён, приглашающий её выпить с ним текилы с лаймом, а она отказалась — Бэкхён не видел китов даже в море. Или она отказалось не из-за этого, она толком и не понимает; но когда она встретила Бэкхёна на следующий день в университетской столовой, а тот спросил, не хочет ли она сбегать в старбакс через дорогу, она сказала — нет, хотя веки саднило от выплаканных с утра слёз и хотелось спать. «Почему?» — спросил её Бэкхён, и Чунмён пожала плечами.

«Скучаешь по ней?» — тогда спросил Бэкхён сочувственно и как-то грустно. Чунмён хотела бы дать ему пощёчину, потому что от таких слов ей было почему-то слишком больно, но Бэкхён сказал тихо: «ох, прости, прости-прости», и протянул ей свой платок. Чунмён не почувствовала слёз на щёках — они упали прямо на её блузку. Бэкхён аккуратно промокнул её веки чистой тканью, и на ней остались тёмные разводы от туши L'Oreal. «Тебе вы выплакаться», вздохнул Бэкхён и обнял её, а Чунмён поняла: синие киты плавали в солёном море, и её слёз никогда не будет достаточно, чтобы осушить его. И где тогда киты станут жить? Не в небесах же, ха-ха…

Они перестали сниться ей через год. А ещё через год, когда она закончила университет и работала секретаршей в какой-то захудалой компании, в субботу утром её разбудил звонок в дверь.

Чунмён открыла — как была со сна: в короткой ночнушке, растрёпанная, помятая и изжёванная, как застрявший в принтере лист бумаги. За порогом стояла Ифань — Крис, сокращённо от Кристины, которое было выдавлено типографской краской у неё в канадском паспорте.

— Привет, — неловко улыбнувшись, сказала Крис. — Не забыла меня?

Чунмён прочистила горло. Крис была всё такой же высокой — может быть, даже немного выше, пусть и в обуви на плоской подошве. Крис была всё такой же великолепной — знаете, из тех, вслед которым оборачиваются и даже присвистывают в американских фильмах, а Крис эти два года пробыла в Канаде — вполне себе Америка, и ей наверняка свистели вслед, пожирая взглядом округлые стройные бёдра.

Чунмён была лохматая, неумытая и босиком, и грязь на давно не мытом полу колола ей пятки. Она слабо улыбнулась и распахнула дверь шире.

— Издеваешься? — ответила она.

Крис шагнула к ней и неловко обняла — неловко, потому что Чунмён не ответила.

— Ты совсем не изменилась, разве что волосы отросли, — улыбнулась она, отстранившись.

Чунмён заправила прядь за ухо и сделала невозмутимый вид, хотя на душе творилось чёрте что.

— А вот у тебя — вообще никаких изменений. Даже стрижка та же.

Крис ходила по её кухоньке, отказавшись от замызганных тапок, просто так, в прозрачных телесных колготках, заваривая кофе, быстрорастворимый в молотом (или как там его), и делала бутерброды с маслом и сыром; она бы приготовила что-нибудь более существенное, но холодильник Чунмён не видел нормальной еды с тех пор, как она завтракала ничем, обедала на работе и не ужинала; с тех пор, как она прошла собеседование и запечатала себя в строгий дресс-код. Чунмён сидела на стуле, закинув голую ногу на ногу, не имея никаких сил на то, чтобы переодеться; она думала о том, что призракам прошлого нельзя так легко вторгаться в настоящее, не предупредив. Крис открыла окно, и стало холодно от сквозняка. На улице стоял ноябрь, шелестящий листьями деревьев.

— Мне казалось, — сказала Крис, сев напротив неё, — что у тебя уже давно своя жизнь, что-то вроде мужа и детей, потому что я ничего от тебя не слышала, ну и решила, что зачем? Зачем я кому-то, кому ничего это не нужно. А ты…  
— Мама умерла, — перебила её Чунмён. — Я осталась совсем одна, мне было совсем не до парней и не до…

Она замолкла, потому что ранить Крис — не то, чего она хотела. Ей было совсем не до неё, и это правда. И Крис, видимо, то же самое чувствовала — раз ни одного слова, ни одного сообщения, ни одного звонка.

Крис смотрела себе в чашку и размешивала сахар ложечкой. Чунмён никогда не понимала, зачем скрести металлом по керамике, если сахар — как кофе? Он растворимый. Он растворился.

— Давно ты в Сеуле? — спросила она, чтобы замять неловкость.  
— Полмесяца, — вздохнула Крис и отложила прибор. — Я, в общем-то, хотела тебя попросить об одолжении. Я хотела открыть свою фирму, и мне нужен человек, который помогал бы мне на первых парах с расчётами.  
— Какую фирму?  
— Строительную, — твёрдо ответила Крис.  
— А… — задумалась Чунмён. — А кто уже согласился работать с тобой?  
— Пока никто, — пожала Крис плечами и откинулась на спинку стула, изящно сложив руки на груди.

Стул жалобно заскрипел — ему было уже полвека, и вместе со стулом заскрипело что-то у Чунмён внутри.

Крис пришла к ней в субботу, ворвалась, как ураган, и смела всю пыль с воспоминаний, а потом тихо ушла, притворив за собой дверь и взяв с неё обещание подумать.

В воскресенье Чунмён снились синие киты, но на пляже рядом с ней была Крис. Она говорила: «что ты теряешь, детка?», так нежно, что сердце в груди Чунмён билось, словно птичье, а киты утробно стонали где-то вдалеке и выпускали вверх фонтанчики солёной воды. Но потом ничего не менялось; всё те же царапины на щёках от дождя, и то же молоко небес наверху, и тот же недосмотренный конец.

В понедельник Чунмён позвонила Крис и согласилась.

Сначала их штат сотрудников состоял только из двух человек: Крис и Чунмён; они жили у Крис на съёмной квартире, закопавшись в бумаги, и ездили на метро по многим государственным учреждениям за бумажками и справками. Дело было действительно только в бумажках — у Крис были связи и в Китае, и в Америке, даже в Корее отыскались старые знакомые, знакомые знакомых которых вполне могли предоставить им контракт и качественную продукцию. Крис работала, не щадя себя, а Чунмён снова молчала, носила ей кофе каждые несколько часов и готовила что-то съедобное и полезное. От неё вначале было мало толку, но не это было важно — она знала, что Крис без неё бы не справилась, и это грело ей душу по вечерам; грело так же, как тёплый плед — задремавшую Крис, которую поздно ночью укутывала Чунмён.

Прошло полгода; Чунмён начала рисовать синими красками и водой то, что снилось ей часто-часто (но от чего она больше не плакала), если выдавалась свободная минутка; а потом Крис взяла её за руку и, завязав глаза, отвезла куда-то.

— Это наш офис, — услышала Чунмён и стянула повязку с лица. Белое помещение было совсем пустым и не слишком большим, но она совершенно не представляла, как им это удалось.

«Это всё ты», бубнила ей Крис в плечо, когда они праздновали это тем же вечером; на столике перед ними стояла дюжина полупустых бутылок из-под пива и две коробки с остатками пиццы, а на экране телевизора шли титры Dumb & Dumber; «это всё ты», шептала Крис, «спасибо, Чунмёни, без тебя бы ничего не вышло, у меня же не было никого, совсем никого».

Чунмён чувствовала, как вставали волоски дыбом от тяжёлого тёплого дыхания по коже; чувствовала, как внутри неё переворачивались синие киты и плескалось море с повышенным промилле, и когда она сама стала своим сном?.. Чунмён гладила Крис по светлым волосам и улыбалась, думая о том, что, пожалуй, счастлива быть рядом, а другого критерия счастья для неё никогда не существовало.

«Скучаешь», сказал ей Бэкхён, с которым она не виделась несколько лет, в следующем сне и указал на китов. «А они, знаешь, нет».

«Они другое».

«Ты счастлива, а они умирают».

Чунмён проснулась с криком. Крис спала рядом, завернувшись в своё одеяло; у них была одна кровать на двоих, потому что экономия и какая разница, если никто не возражает? Чунмён отогнула согретый кусочек и подлезла к ней, стараясь не касаться холодными ступнями горячей кожи, и заснула. Крис приготовила ей вечером тёплое молоко. «Зачем?», недоумевала Чунмён, а Крис просто улыбалась и гладила её по волосам: «Это от кошмаров».

Бэкхён больше не приходил.

Чунмён не заметила, как пролетел ещё год, как они сменили ещё два офиса, как понемногу увеличивался персонал; как у Крис появился свой собственный кабинет, и они больше не сидели стол к столу с Чунмён, а общались по телефону. Чунмён записывала все необходимые встречи, готовила договора к ним, занималась собеседованиями, и ей всё равно не хватало времени, а уж о том, как со всем справляется Крис, она боялась подумать. У Крис часто проходили совещания, на которые они обе одевались чуть по-другому, чем обычно; Чунмён смирилась с чулками, короткими юбками и полупрозрачными блузками, а также со взглядами, которые кидали на неё главы отделов или других компаний, когда она приносила всем им кофе; она смирилась даже со взглядами, которые были прикованы к Крис, даже когда она просто сидела и кивала, прослушивая отчёты.

Она смирилась с тем, что их больше не двое; что пусть она как прежде нужна Крис, она больше не единственная. Море затапливало её по щиколотки и щипало пальцы ног, а дождь хлестал по лицу, пока где-то наверху умирали киты.

К Крис много кто заходил; Чанёль — менеджер по продажам, или Исин — главный дизайнер и архитектор фирмы, например; и Чунмён знала, что это не по делу — по тому, как один подмигивал ей, а второй неловко улыбался, прежде чем исчезнуть в кабинете Крис. Чунмён молчала; отчасти потому, что привыкла, отчасти потому, что сама не была одна.

Чондэ, их переводчик, улыбался ей так преданно, поднимал настроение своими шутками, а когда обнимал на прощание после рабочего дня — о, его руки были тёплыми и надёжными. Чунмён думала, что когда-нибудь сможет сказать ему «да»; а в итоге вышло совсем по-другому — в итоге её прижимал к стене подсобки в обеденный перерыв мальчик Сехун, работавший курьером. Его поцелуи были влажными и горячими, Чунмён тихо стонала, когда он задирал ей юбку и придерживал за бёдра, входя и выходя из неё, и это было так сладко — но никогда этого не было достаточно, как и свиданий в bubble tea магазинчике.

Крис не приходила домой тогда, когда там ночевала Чунмён, и не грела ей на ночь молоко.

Однажды Чунмён нашла ключи от своей квартиры, собрала вещи и вернулась туда. Собрала то, что оказалось под рукой, всё не влезло в небольшой чемодан. Слёз не было, было как-то пусто и только осознание того, что уже ничего нет, по чему можно было бы плакать. Она думала об этом, когда ходила по комнатам, пропахшим затхлостью, и открывала окна.

Она знала, что приснится ей ночью; но никак не могла знать того, что её море будет на подушке, когда она проснётся, а сама она будет непрерывно скулить что-то невнятное, которое только потом сложится в жалобное «Крис», «Крис», «Крис»…

Они умирали внутри неё, умирали и с грохотом падали на людей, что шли по улицам, а люди не замечали и тоже умирали, потому что не видели этих синих китов, которые всплывали в этом мире кверху брюхами; а кто-то держал её глаза закрытыми и не давал всё это увидеть. Она просто знала. Может быть, она сама не хотела это видеть?..

Крис ничего не сказала. Это было смешно, но Крис ничего не сказала, и Чунмён обвиняла её про себя: она заметила вообще, что я ушла? Она заметила, что моих вещей больше нет? Она заметила, что там больше никто не живёт? Заметила? Или нет? Крис говорила с ней так, словно ничего не случилось, и Чунмён думала: а правда, что случилось? Это же больше не имеет никакого значения для них двоих, так стоит ли делать вид, что кто-то чем-то обеспокоен?..

Крис позвала её в кабинет через пару дней. У неё на столе лежала маленькая коробочка, и Чунмён только вопросительно посмотрела на ту и обратно.

— Возьми, пожалуйста, — попросила Крис.  
— Что это? — озвучила свой вопрос Чунмён, подхватив кубик и открыв его. — Это что, подарок…

Последнее слово слетело и повисло в воздухе. Чунмён не могла поверить своим глазам — там лежало украшение, глупое такое, совсем ещё детское, из тех, что дарят друг другу подростки в расцвет бушующих чувств. Там лежала половинка от сердца, которую Чунмён подарила Крис на первом курсе, когда они обе ещё были неразлучны.

— Я решила, что стоит это тебе отдать, — негромко сказала Крис, смотря на плотно закрытые жалюзи на окнах. — Ты всё равно свой не носишь, и раз всё, в общем, так, как есть…

Чунмён поняла, что у неё дрожит нижняя губа — так Крис не потеряла этот подарок, он всё время был у неё, и она помнила то, что было. Цепочка Чунмён оборвалась ещё на втором курсе, когда она плавала в бассейне, но спустя неделю ей удалось отыскать свою половинку. Она положила эту вещь в кошелёк. Кошелёк, который сейчас в её сумке.

— Ясно, — бесцветно ответила она и развернулась, на негнущихся ногах отправившись на выход. Она всё ещё носила шпильки, поэтому идти было трудно; Чунмён закрыла за собой дверь кабинета и оделась, чтобы потом выйти на улицу. Её провожали удивлёнными взглядами, потому что раньше она никогда не срывалась куда-то средь бела дня и никогда не уходила раньше босса. Но Чунмён было, в общем-то, плевать.

Она купила себе кроссовки в первом попавшемся на пути обувном магазине, а маленькие чёрные туфельки выбросила в урну, где тлело полсотни окурков. Она шла вперёд и шла — идти было легко. Наверняка это всё выглядело нелепо — пучок на голове, строгое весеннее пальто, юбка-карандаш и жёлто-зелёные кроссовки.

Чунмён очнулась, когда осознала, что лежит на кровати — не в своей квартире, а в их с Крис; она не помнила, как добралась туда, как открыла дверь, где взяла ключи (хотя она же оставила их под ковриком, точно). В комнатах было очень пусто — так же, как и тогда, когда она их оставила.

Чунмён закрыла глаза.

Синие киты её тоски тонули в солёном море её боли. Никого больше не было на берегу — и никогда не было на самом деле. Чунмён всегда была одна.

Синие киты её любви, плавающие в белом океане молчания, умирали и продавливали огромные дыры в её сердце, а потом разлагались. Гниющая плоть отвратительно воняла воспоминаниями, привязанностью и болезнью, которая продолжалась вот уже восемь лет.

ты знаешь, как ужасен предсмертный крик кита?  
от него закладывает уши  
это кричат  
их души ©

Киты рокотали на весь её маленький мир и умирали, а кто-то всё не давал ей посмотреть.

Чунмён проснулась от ласковых прикосновений. В спальне было темно, а Крис сидела рядом с ней на кровати и вытирала непрерывно текущие по её щёкам слёзы. Чунмён шмыгнула заложенным носом, но не двинулась с места.

— Почему же ты так любишь молчать? — прошептала Крис. Даже её шёпот казался сломленным и очень хриплым — так Чунмён придумала себе.

— Почему ты так любишь молчать, — говорила Крис, — боже, Чунмёни, если бы ты только знала, как я ненавидела в тебе эту покорность, как я ненавидела и одновременно боялась её. Никто никогда не знал, что ты на самом деле думала, и даже я не могла предсказать твой выбор. Как я боялась, что ты просто так и будешь молчать, когда я уехала, как ты молчала, провожая меня. Помнишь? Ты просто стояла и молчала в аэропорту, а я не знала, куда себя деть.

Чунмён тихо всхлипнула.

— И ты правда замолчала. — Крис гладила её по волосам. — Ты молчала два чёртовых года, что я должна была думать? Что я не нужна была тебе с самого начала? Я так скучала, я так хотела вернуться, но я такая дура, знаешь… Хотела бы на самом деле — вернулась бы. Но я думала: позвоню ей, а откроет не она, а какой-то незнакомый парень, и всё желание ехать куда-то пропадало. Скучала ли ты по мне так же, как я по тебе?

Чунмён молчала и закрывала веки, но даже так слёзы текли и текли — кажется, её моря были неиссякаемы. Воспоминания почти истёрлись, даже самые дорогие, так как же так выходит, что она может вспомнить всё, что связано с Крис, и ничего из тех дней, в которых той не было?

— Ответь мне что-нибудь, — попросила Крис, поглаживая её по мокрой щеке. — Я сделала шаг. Я вернулась. К тебе. Сделай и ты что-нибудь.

Чунмён села на постели, и Крис оказалась совсем рядом.

— Я тебя люблю, — сказала Чунмён. Её голос был совсем обессиленным и безэмоциональным: она просто говорила то, что жило в ней, пустив корни; то, что она побоялась сказать себе даже тогда, когда Крис уехала, и что говорили ей её сны.

— Я тебя люблю, — повторила Чунмён, — где-то с третьего класса старшей школы. И я любила тебя все эти годы. И сейчас мне настолько всё равно, как ты ответишь…

Крис поцеловала её, мягко и нежно настолько, что Чунмён стало очень-очень больно — физически, на пару секунд. Крис гладила её кончиками пальцев по подбородку и слизывала соль с раскрытых губ, а Чунмён дышала судорожно, словно раненая, и внутри неё всё обливалось кровью, всё гибло, потому что процесс был запущен, что бы Крис ни делала.

Крис сняла с неё пальто, пиджак, блузку и юбку и целовала её везде, и Чунмён было почти всё равно — «почти» потому, что её сердце всё ещё билось. С Крис всё было так, как нужно, так, как всегда хотела Чунмён, и она стонала, громко, до сорванного голоса, пока Крис касалась её языком между широко раздвинутых ног.

А потом Крис обняла её — так, что у Чунмён уже не было сил что-то чувствовать. Из кульминационной темноты возвращаться ей не хотелось.

 

Дождя не было. В сероватом тумане мелькали плавники и синие бока. Кто-то закрыл Чунмён глаза…

И Чунмён впервые подняла руки, аккуратно отвела чужие ладони за запястья и обернулась.

Крис смотрела на неё очень устало, но невыразимо ласково.

— Долго ты, — сказала она, и Чунмён улыбнулась.

Киты, плавающие наверху, выпустили фонтанами немного белого цвета, и на волосы Чунмён опустился первый снег её души.

Крис с мерцающим удовольствием в глазах всматривалась в туман.

— Они живы, — услышала Чунмён. — А снег рано или поздно растает. Начнётся весна…

Чунмён кивнула. Синий кит махнул хвостом в последний раз и исчез в бесконечно далёкой вышине небес.

 

e n d

**Author's Note:**

> http://cs313120.vk.me/v313120998/10cac/LmQESZ-FS3Q.jpg  
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/bb1b6bb1c56a23a65354f5bf823461b0/ tumblr_myw761uxuC1ru2mwjo1_1280.jpg  
> http://cs607723.vk.me/v607723410/a49/eoRffNXyhLE.jpg


End file.
